


When You Cross a Sith

by LadyRussellSprouts



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canto Bight, Cheating, Darkside Reylo, Dominant Kylo Ren, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Finger Sucking, Glove Kink, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Neck Kissing, Possessive Kylo Ren, Revenge, Rey Palpatine, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sith Rey, Surprise Kissing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRussellSprouts/pseuds/LadyRussellSprouts
Summary: The heir to the Sith throne is contemplating how to punish her boyfriend. The answer comes in the form of the Leader of the Knights of Ren.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Rey, Armitage Hux/Rey, Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	When You Cross a Sith

Rey Palpatine held the power of the galaxies within her grasp as the granddaughter of the Emperor and heir to the Sith throne. 

The masses coveted her position, power and beauty. Men looked on with open desire while women hid jealousy behind their social masks. They bowed reverently in her presence but recoiled in fear when she neared. Animal instinct warned them not to be deceived by the facade of fragile beauty that encased a bloodthirsty Force user. No one ever dared trifle with her. 

So it stood within reason that her potential consort would revere her above all others. But, the traitorous bastard valued his cock over keeping his promises. 

The splendor of Canto Bight could not distract the fury uncoiling in her stomach. Her yellow eyes narrowed as the hand of General Hux brushed softly against the curve of Captain Phasma’s hip. The touch was so quick and subtle, one would never have noticed if they hadn’t been looking.

Now, she knew exactly what he had been doing on his late nights on the Star Destroyer or rather who he was doing. 

Rey struggled to contain the force of her powers and not shatter the slender glass of champagne in her hands. However, she had trained diligently under her grandfather’s care and would not disappoint him publicly over something so trivial. 

Rey turned away from the adulterous couple, her thick, jeweled braid swinging with the force of the movement. She downed the rest of the alcohol and handed it to a passing server. 

What did it matter that Hux was throwing away a carefully cultivated relationship over the past three years? Their relationship had become more of an exchange of services anyway. Rey had come to dismantle Snoke’s power within the First Order while pretending to look for a potential consort. Armitage Hux had become indispensable as a partner as they had slowly infiltrated the source of Snoke’s power. Together, they had planned for Hux to replace Snoke as Supreme Leader and become her consort. The only thing she had demanded in return was his loyalty.

She sneered. He didn’t even have the decency to choose someone of equal rank. She could easily forgive a moment of animal weakness with another general but instead he had chosen to carry on a tryst with someone far beneath him. A mere captain. It was laughable and she would not stand for it. 

Armitage Hux needed to learn that no one crossed Rey Palpatine. Not even a potential consort. 

* * *

When he finally crossed the room to find her, Rey schooled her features into the relaxed and enticing mask reserved for him. Hux looked stately and prestigious in the official First Order uniform with the medals dangling across his breast. The thick dark fabric emphasized his height and drew eyes toward his piercing gaze and red hair. Those green eyes were appreciative as they scanned her chosen attire for the evening. She had dressed with the intention of drawing attention.

Velvet crimson fabric draped unevenly across her throat and shoulders before falling over her right shoulder in a long sleeve that fell to the floor like a cape. Revealing the skin above her left breast and shoulder, the sliver of fabric that passed for the bodice enhanced the curves of her breasts and waist but left the skin of her back open to the world. A golden harness encircled her hips for a belt while the skirt wrapped around her hips before revealing a slit from her right thigh down toward her jeweled heels. The hair on the crown of her head had been pulled into a bun while the rest of the hair fell in a long braid teasing the curve of her back. A gold circlet wrapped around the crown of her head as strings of gold had been embedded into the length of her braid. No one could see the lightsaber hitched to the golden belt. 

“I have been looking for you,” she purred, as he handed her a new glass of champagne. 

“I’m sorry, I had some unfinished business to discuss with Captain Phasma.” Hux slipped her hand through the crook of his arm. 

_Unfinished business indeed_ , Rey thought sipping on the drink lightly. 

She couldn’t help herself and murmured a bit too softly, “I must say she cleans up well. I wasn’t sure there was a woman under all that armor.” 

Petty satisfaction swelled inside her when Hux tensed in reply. He grunted in acknowledgement before changing the topic. He reminded her gently that the purpose of their attendance at the Canto Bight ball was to assess current loyalties to the First Order. She allowed him to lead her toward a circle of investors. 

They were immediately introduced to the group and she allowed Hux to drape her in his arms like a prized trophy. At these events, she normally preferred to control the conversation but today she was focused on assessing her new prey. 

Rey studied Hux as he carried the conversation. He was eloquent and direct, pulling figures and facts easily from his mind. However, he pushed too hard when investors started to resist and retreat. She had found his aggression and single mindedness so appealing when they first met but now she saw his desperation and his petulant need to prove his worth.

Darkness swelled in her mind, suddenly ravenous for vengeance as Rey realized how much time and investment she had wasted on a child. He had treated her like she was nothing and she wanted him to feel the same humiliation. Perhaps she’d do away with his plaything but even as the idea crossed her mind, she knew that wasn’t possible. 

While the murder was justified, she could not jeopardize her task. Perhaps, something slow but just as deadly. A few whispered words in the ears of the Allegiant General and everything Hux had worked for would come crumbling down. Rey relished the idea of his agony as he was demoted slowly until he shared rank with his beloved captain. 

The Force rippled, thickening the air within the ballroom.

Tilting her head in curiosity, the darkness purred in anticipation. Only one person usually made this much commotion through the Force and she was surprised he had come. Men of his ilk rarely attended these gatherings even at the behest of his Supreme Leader. 

She counted to ten, not wanting to seem too eager, before she allowed herself to search for the black helmet in the crowd.

The Master of the Knights of Ren.

* * *

There was something hot and intimidating about his mask. Even though she couldn’t see him, she knew his eyes were focused on her person. The Force sizzled with their tension. Something about the way his attention had honed in on her immediately after entering the room was so elating. Daydreams of revenge forgotten, she found herself doing something out of the ordinary. She lifted her champagne glass in greeting at the stoic knight. 

His head merely tilted to the side in reply. She brought the glass toward her lips to hide a smile, picturing his raised eyebrow behind the mask. 

Her mission from the Emperor didn’t require that she interact with the Knights of Ren. Her grandfather’s interest had been in Snoke and beheading the disloyal snake who was slowly amassing power to overthrow him. However, Rey found herself intrigued with the Knights’ leader, Kylo Ren. She had heard stories of him throughout her youth. Her grandfather had gloated in secret about the death of the Skywalker legacy. Snoke had been tasked to keep the boy in line while Rey grew into her power.

Her intrigue had quickly soured. Kylo was a power Force user, one that rivaled her skills. Rey didn’t play well with other Force users. Politically, it had been the safest option to stay away from him and pretend that he didn’t exist. 

However, there were moments when they crossed each other’s path on the Star Destroyer when she felt his piercing gaze through the mask. The Force would crackle with an intensity that was unnerving. She found herself keeping this information private when normally she would defer to her grandfather for information and guidance. But this had felt too personal, too intimate. 

It took Hux a total of 30 minutes before he realized that Snoke had arrived. He quickly excused them from the group and pulled her toward his master. 

Snoke had an expectant smile on his face as they approached. The knight was a silent vigil at his master’s side.

Hux stepped forward and bowed deeply. “Long live the Supreme Leader.” 

“You’re late, General,” a deep modulated voice stated with irritation. “Let me remind you that you are here to do a job and not waste our time with your peacocking.”

Hux’s face immediately wrinkled with vitriol. “I do not need to be leashed like a dog in order to do my job.”

The knight stiffened and the Force rippled dangerously. 

“Enough!” Snoke barked. “How dare you two act like uncivilized barbarians in front of the princess?” 

He stepped forward leaving his men behind and took her hands. His attempt at a bow was laughable. 

“My dear, you look even more beautiful since the last time I saw you. I hope your grandfather is doing well.” He said, as he laid wet kisses on the hands he kept imprisoned in his own. 

Plastering a smile onto her lips, she replied, “Thank you, Supreme Leader, for your concern. The Emperor is doing well.” 

He hummed distractedly in some kind of reply as he eyed her body with hidden desire. Pulling back, she allowed Hux to step between her and Snoke. Snoke focused on his general reluctantly as the red haired man recited his report. 

Subtly wiping her palms on the folds of her dress, Rey found herself standing next to the silent knight. His apparent amusement vibrating across the Force was the only indication that he had caught her slight movements. They were silent as they pretended to pay attention to the conversation in front of them. 

Rey felt her eyes glazing over when she felt a whisper of a caress across her mental barrier. Immediately stiffening, she scanned the Force trying to locate who was bold enough to try entering her mind. Not even Snoke had dared something so offensive.

The Force directed her back to the knight standing at her side. While he stood at his post obediently, one would never suspect he would do something so bold and disrespectful. The air pulsed around his person in a consistent flurry of conflict and emotion. The echoes of his strength within the Force rippled in broad lengths. It was mesmerizing. 

Rey felt the brush again but this time she reached out like a trap ensnaring prey. She wanted to snap irritatedly despite her curiosity but his voice was deep and clear in her mind. 

_Meet me behind the stairs._

He promptly removed himself. Left with her own thoughts once more, she secured and tightened her mental barriers. Heat flushed on her chest as irritation and anger rose slowly. 

The men in the First Order needed to be put in their place. Too many of them thought they could give her orders. She resolved to showcase the strength of her power and privilege as soon as they arrived back on the Star Destroyer. However, she could not deny that she was very curious about what the knight wanted with her.

Snoke excused Kylo a moment later. The knight turned and made his way through the crowd heading toward the exit behind the stairs. Rey counted to ten slowly before excusing herself, making some excuse about the ladies room. The men ignored her after hearing the words “ladies room”. 

Slowly, she wandered the length of the room letting the knight wait. Everyone moved out of her way, too scared to engage. Finally, she turned toward the exit behind the stairs. 

It was empty. 

She had a few seconds to feel her temper burst before a large hand gripped her waist and swept her into a hidden room. 

* * *

The lock clicked behind them as he pulled her deeper into the darkened room. They stopped a few feet from an open window. Bathed in moonlight, she faced the man, done with his games and no longer interested in his motivations. She opened her mouth to tell him as much when he grasped his helmet with both hands and unmasked himself. 

The words died on her tongue as his helmet hit the ground. The dim lighting did not take away from his striking features. A long face with smooth arched brows set over piercing brown eyes. A long patrician nose curved over plush lips set in a stoic line. Thick dark locks curled to frame his face and made him look like a dark prince. 

He pushed her against the marbled wall. Instinct had her reaching for the lightsaber hitched to her belt. However, he unlatched the length of metal a few seconds before she could grasp the handle. The click of metal hitting the floor several feet away told her what he had done with her weapon. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” She hissed, as he plastered himself against her. 

“That fucking dress,” he replied forcefully before his lips found hers. 

Rey arched as electricity shot through her veins and her heart started to pound. The Force vibrated around them like a nest of angry bees. She felt his hand curve around the nape of her neck as he pulled her deeper into the kiss. He groaned when she flicked her tongue hungrily against his own. 

Strong, large hands wandered across her body as the kiss continued before one hand cupped her left breast. Immediately, her nipples hardened as he softly manipulated the soft weight. His lips left hers, leaving scattered kisses on her chin toward her ears. She gasped when he pulled the lobe into his mouth and bit the sensitive piece of skin. He littered bites and kisses from her neck toward the sliver of skin on her shoulder. She shivered when he bit the juncture of her neck and shoulder before licking the skin. 

Cool air brushed against her left breast as he pulled the velvet fabric down. Her head fell back on a soft groan as he started sucking on the puckered nipple. His tongue lashed hungrily against the hardened nub before soothing it with soft swipes of the tongue. He pinched her right nipple through the soft velvet while he tried to fit her entire breast in his mouth. 

The folds between her thighs were soaked with her arousal as he kissed her again. He found the slit of her skirt and he grasped her smooth thighs with his gloved hands. Rey never realized how erotic leather would feel against the skin of her inner thighs. Cool and smooth, he ran his fingers softly up and down getting closer and closer to her mound. The heat from her body heated up the gloves until they were like a furnace against her skin. Only then did he slowly palm her through the scrap of silk and lace.

He groaned against her lips as his gloved fingers tangled with the thin lace that barely covered her slit. In one smooth movement, he ripped the scrap of fabric between her thighs leaving behind stinging skin and a new rush of arousal. Her breath caught as he pocketed the material. 

Tucking the excess folds of her dress out of the way, he shifted her legs as his fingers toyed between her folds. It didn’t take long before those long gloved fingers penetrated her wet core. Rey inhaled a sharp breath against his lips as his fingers continued pushing in. His focus was intent on her face as his fingers started to work between her thighs. 

“How does it feel to have my fingers inside you, princess?” He demanded, eyes alight from the pleasure on her face. 

“Shut up and fuck me,” she murmured, before capturing his lips in another kiss. 

His tongue twisted inside her mouth mimicking the movement of his fingers. His thumb brushed against her clit with every plunge of his fingers. It only took a few more thrusts before she came, clenching on his fingers. 

She was still shivering when he pulled away to undress and adjust his length between her folds. He placed her right leg on his shoulder as he plunged in on one smooth stroke. Her head fell back on a loud moan as he hilted deep inside of her. Two wet gloved fingers thrust themselves into her mouth to quiet her. Her eyes narrowed as she tasted herself on her tongue. 

Brown eyes flashed with amusement before the fingers slid out of her mouth only to dip back in. Arousal bloomed in her belly as he continued the lewd rhythm of his fingers while he was deeply embedded between her thighs. His eyes lit with arousal as she started to flick her tongue against those gloved fingers. He started moving his hips as she sucked on those intruding fingers. He was a breath away watching every movement of her mouth. 

Rey was infinitely thankful for the flexibility training her grandfather forced her to undergo as Kylo pushed closer bending her leg farther back. She groaned as he pulled out and pushed back in, slowly stretching her wider around his girth. Oh, he was much bigger than she had anticipated, deliciously thicker. Having enough with their play, he replaced his fingers with his mouth as he began to fuck her. Their bodies slapped together in a sensual dance in the shafts of moonlight. Muffled grunts and moans filled the empty room as they allowed their baser instincts to take over. 

He shifted, angling his hips higher and Rey keened in his mouth. Both of her hands threaded themselves in his hair, pulling him closer as he started pounding into her drench core. She started to meet his rhythm and he groaned against her lips as their bodies smacked together in a harsh and brutal rhythm. No one had ever fucked her this good, this deep. She didn’t want it to stop. 

The orgasm lit throughout her body hard and fast. She felt like she was being unhinged through space and time as she shattered and slowly returned to her body. Pulling away from their kiss, he kissed the soft spot he found on her neck and suckled the skin as he started to throb inside of her. She shivered in his arms even as he quickened his pace and plunged deeply with one final thrust. Rey couldn’t help but groan as he filled her with wet warmth. 

When he finally slid out of her, she could feel his wet ejaculate drip down her thighs. Lost in the afterglow of great sex, she wasn’t even that upset that he had basically manhandled her and now she would have to replace her dress.

Kylo Ren stepped backward on unsteady feet. Rey reached between her legs coating her fingers in their spend. Catching his eye, she licked her fingers and found she liked the taste of them on her lips. 

“Are you asking to be fucked again?” His eyes glowed in inquiry. 

She did not reply. Instead, she leaned against the wall reveling in how his gaze danced from her kiss swollen lips to her exposed breast and the space between her thighs he had just exited. There was something addicting about the depth of his desire even after such a harried and aggressive coupling. 

He turned away from her almost reluctantly. Bending to pick up the forgotten helmet, he didn't put it on as she had expected. Instead, he stared into the mask as if all the answers in the galaxy lay in its dark depths. 

“I think we have both needed that for a while,” he murmured softly, more to himself. 

Rey grinned, righting her clothes in one quick movement. Her steps were slow as she drew closer to his tall, broad frame. Summoning her lightsaber with a quick flick of her wrist, the red blade was against his throat before he could register the change in her mood. 

“No one touches a Palpatine without their permission. You would do well to remember that the next time you think about putting your hands on me. Your performance was adequate so you will remember this as your only warning.” She let the blade sizzle menacingly against the collar of his cowl. Only when the air smelled of burnt skin did she pull away. 

Purposeful steps lead her out of the room before she finally made her way to the ladies room.

* * *

Despite the tumult in her mind, Rey’s reflection looked very satisfied. Kiss swollen lips were curved into a smirk while bruises and bite marks were starting to darken on her skin. She had already cleaned up any remnants of their coupling between her thighs but the pleasant soreness of her muscles couldn’t be ignored. Slender fingers ran across the bite marks on her neck in an absentminded caress as she contemplated his words. 

_I think we have both needed that for a while._

What an interesting way to describe their situation. The sex had been explosive and soul satisfiying. However, Rey suspected that whatever bound them ran deeper than sexual attraction. Even as her saber had pierced through his cowl until it burned his skin in warning, his eyes had lit in arousal and understanding. 

Rey had been completely unhinged in their interaction, letting herself go. Not many of her lovers had watched on in anticipation as she had tasted their mixed juices. Most had found the action disturbing, perhaps even disgusting, only indulging her because they had been too scared to object. Kylo had looked surprised at her intention but his eyes had warmed in encouragement and possession. 

Rey couldn’t reconcile the desire to be possessed and taken without her control. It was something she never allowed with her previous lovers and she didn’t see how she would allow it with Kylo Ren. Her eyes focused on the bite marks that she still fingered almost lovingly. Despite her hesitation, she couldn’t deny that the marks brought her a sense of satisfaction and that made her pause. 

Red lips curved into a satisfied smile as yellow eyes glowed. Letting her fingers fall from her neck, Rey knew how she would resolve everything that had become a problem tonight. General Hux needed to suffer and pay for wasting her time. What better way than to make him the cuckold with his most hated rival Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren? 

She didn’t need to fear whatever existed between her and the knight because it would remain purely sexual. That was all she was willing to give him as she dueled out her revenge against Hux. She was sure the knight would not decline an opportunity to cause Hux distress, especially once she had the Master of the Knights of Ren eating out of her hand.

Snoke would have his hands full trying to reign in two of his top commanders who would be at each other's throats. Distracted, she would finally be able to enact the next step of her grandfather’s plan.

In the end, they would all find out what happened to people who crossed a Sith. 


End file.
